


Body Shots

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, M/M, Popestar Ghouls, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: The unholy trinity do body shots...and its gets a little handsy.





	Body Shots

Ifrit purred at the little Ghoul underneath him on the table. Dew laid, cheeks a little flushed from the copious amounts of alcohol they had ingested, across the table, bare stomach exposed as he watched the bottle of tequila wave around over his stomach. A tongue snaked out to lick the salt from Dewdrop’s abdomen. The Fire Ghoul grinned and took a swig from the bottle. Dewdrop watched his throat work, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the burning smokey alcohol. He then snatched the lime from the little Ghoul’s mouth and chewed the fruit. He spat the peel out before leaning down, arm’s caging the little Ghoul to the table, and kissing the small Ghoul soundly. 

Dewdrop moaned softly into his mouth, their tongues tangling, the taste sour as they danced together. Ifrit pulled away with a hum, tongue licking at his teeth before Aether took his turn and pulled the little Ghoul over to his side of the table, out from underneath the Fire Ghoul. Humming he watched Dewdrop recover enough to stick another piece of lime in his mouth and make a little pile of salt on top of his chest. Dewdrop smirked around the lime as Aether huffed, licked the salt from Dewdrop’s chest, taking his shot quickly before he snatched the lime with sharp teeth. He screwed his face up at the taste of the citrus fruit before spitting it into a trash bag and moving back. With a drunk smile he leaned over.

Ifrit hummed as he watched Aether lick one of Dewdrop’s nipples. He sucked the pebbled nipple into his mouth before pulling away, looking at the spit slick ring hanging in it with a purr. The Fire Ghoul crawled over the table, tail swaying back and forth before he turned Dewdrop’s head and consumed his mouth in a hot kiss. It was smokey, and Dewdrop hummed at the flavour, licking the taste from the Fire Ghoul’s sharp teeth. Aether watched with wide dark eyes before he pushed Ifrit’s face away and demanded his own taste, the kiss slicker, biting Dewdrop’s lips as he pulled away. Dewdrop whimpered softly at the attention that was then returned to his nipples, Aether tugging the nipple rings between his fingers before he nuzzled the soft skin of the small Ghoul’s neck. 

They managed to pull away for long enough for Dewdrop to voice his want, “Fuck I want you both.” His breath caught in his throat as Aether ran his claws down his sides, grazing them against his ribs, “I want you both to fuck me.”   
“Such a dirty mouth Dew.” Ifrit purred against him before turning him onto his stomach, claws mapping where Aether had just touched. Aether moved around the table to Dew’s face and smiled, beads in his hair flopping over the sides of his head from the mohican in the middle of his head. Dewdrop purred as he watched the large Ghoul undo his pants, the straining erection visible against the tight underwear. Ifrit drew his attention away by stripping him of his trousers, throwing them onto the floor along with his underwear. The little Fire Ghoul gasped into Aether’s mouth when claws trailed over his stiff prick. He’d gotten hard by the third salt pile they’d licked off his skin.

“You want both of us stuffing you, Dew? You want it real hard?” Ifirit’s mouth was sinful and Dewdrop moaned against Aether’s lips.  
“I think thats a yes.” Aether whispered against him before he shucked the rest of his uniform off, revealing his hard dick. Ifrit purred against Dewdrop’s back before shedding his clothing too and moving behind the little Ghoul. Glancing back, Dewdrop caught sight of the bottle of lube and flicked his tail out of the way, pushing his ass back subtly for the other Ghoul. Slick fingers pushed against his entrance, massaging it before he one slipped inside slowly. Aether ran his hands through Dewdrop’s long hair in wonder as he watched him rut back onto the bigger Fire Ghoul’s fingers.   
“Definitely a yes, Aether.” Ifrit purred, “Such a sinful thing…fuck.” He cursed and pushed another finger into Dewdrop’s entrance, scissoring them apart.

Dewdrop nipped Aether’s fingers and reached a hand to stroke over the soft skin of the Quintessence Ghoul’s dick. It was hot to the touch. Aether moaned softly, the noise barely a whisper before Dewdrop pulled his hip and opened his mouth, tongue presented. The lolling appendage made Aether groan. Carefully he eased himself closer, pushing the head of his dick into Dewdrop’s mouth with a groan. The Fire Ghoul sucked on it softly before laving his tongue over the head, flicking it against the slit before he pushed forwards, taking as much as he could into his mouth, sucking as he went. Aether grabbed him by the horns then pulling him forcefully away as he waited for Ifrit to finish fingering the little GHoul open.

The larger Fire Ghoul moaned softly at the display, before he pulled the three fingers he had inserted into Dewdrop free.  
“All ready and open for me, Dew.” He smeared more lubricant over his dick before lining himself up, teasing the tip of his dick over Dewdrop’s stretched hole.  
“Fuck just put it in, you fuckers.” Dewdrop growled before pushing his hips backwards, grinning as Ifrit moaned, his dick pushed into Dewdrop’s entrance in a swift movement.   
“Go on then Aeth. Best get that mouth occupied.” Ifrit groaned as he moved his hips slowly, picking up pace as his hips reached deeper with punishing thrusts.  
“Hmm, I intend to.” Aether tugged Dewdrop’s blissful face up and pushed his jaws open with his fingers. Teasingly, Dewdrop wrapped his tongue around the digits, and Aether pulled them away, wiping the spit over his dick before he pushed slowly into Dewdrop’s mouth. The little Ghoul moaned in glee as he was stuffed from both ends, enjoying the slick movements of Aether in his mouth and the pleasurable rock of Ifrit into his prostate. 

Ifrit huffed behind him before reaching for the dick hanging untouched between Dewdrop’s legs. He gave it a soft carress before jerking it fast.   
“Gonna fucking cum. Come on Dewie, come on.” He purred, tail curling around Dewdrop’s leg as his hips stuttered and rotated, trying to get the Ghoul sandwiched between them both to come first. Aether watched for a moment before smiling down at bright eyes and tugged his horns as he pushed his dick into Dewdrop’s throat, holding him there. Dewdrop felt his stomach churn, a soft gag rippling through him before he breathed through his nose, cheeks tight against Aether’s penis in his mouth. He moaned when Ifrit grazed his prostate and Aether shuddered before repeating the motion, enjoying watching his dick move in Dewdrop’s throat, his neck bulging slightly with the movement.

“Come on Dew. Cum all over the table.” Aether whispered into his ear. Ifrit moaned behind him again and Dewdrop hummed as he felt his hot load fill his backside, spurts of cum coating his walls. Ifrit nipped his back, jerking him off in a tight hand. Dewdrop came with a moan onto the wood, pulling back off of Aether’s dick as he threw his head back. Aether’s large chest glistened with sweat. Dewdrop collapsed onto the table and watched as Ifrit crawled over him, mouth enclosing the larger Ghoul. Dewdrop purred softly as he watched Aether finish in the larger Fire Ghoul’s mouth, head thrown back and tail snapping. As he swallowed Aether’s load, Ifrit petted his hand along Dewdrop’s chest.

“Remind me to never drink with you two again, fuck.” Aether cursed before leaning to kiss Ifrit and Dewdrop in turn.   
Dewdrop tugged him down with insistent hands, “You loved it really.” He snickered before licking his cheek softly and turning to kiss Ifrit.   
“He does love it, you’re right matchstick.” Ifrit received a thump for the nickname. The three of them clambered over to Aether’s room, falling asleep in a pile underneath the mountain of blankets, tails curled together as they softly kissed one another to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request!  
> Go see me over on my new URL: https://knoife-ghoul.tumblr.com


End file.
